Midnight Psychic
by Julia Archer
Summary: this is a series of storis about the night world original soulmates: a daybreak psychic who is unknowingly part of one of the few circle twilights left is undercover in circles midnight, can the 1 vampire who dreams of her pain save her before she dies?
1. Prologue

**~Book 2~**

**~Story 2: Midnight Psychic~**

**~Prologue~**

When I first saw her I knew 2 things were perfectly clear:

1- She was undeniably the most gorgeous human I have ever seen and…

2- I could never bring her into this world of my life, of the damned, of the changed…

…Of the vampire…


	2. Chapter 1

**~Book 2~**

**~Story 2: Midnight Psychic~**

**~Chapter 1~**

Someone was poking me and was very persistent about it when all I wanted was for them to leave me alone. I was dreaming of her, the girl I have never meet but one who appeared to me the past week in a dream I had.

_Dream:_

_I was at this huge club covered by black irises, a Circle Midnight club for sure, and vampires draining humans. I walk over to this one spot and I see a vampire draining this teenage girl, I want to stop walking towards them, but I can't my mind is only filled with her. As I approach I see her face, one not of pleasure and ecstasy, but of pain and torment. I reach out to grab him that scumbag vampire draining her to save her, to hold her and…_

"RICHTER! WAKE UP YOU LAZY VAMPIRE!"

"Gabbri…"

"I mean seriously I have never meet a vampire like you before Richter who loves to sleep or pretend to sleep as much as you do. When will you ever…"

I cut her off, "Gabbri I know please give it a rest ok?" I seemed to have snapped at her but I didn't care then I just wanted to find out who that girl was and what was her reason for her to keep showing herself to me in my dreams. True Gabbri, or Gabbriana Carter, was right, vampires don't, can't sleep but that never stopped me from having dreams. But my dreams mean more to me than just fantasizing about what could have been, since I was born a vampire, but what keeps my sanity in check it seems and I don't ever want to stop dream because I fear what I would to. I would for sure disgrace Circle Daybreak and have to join Midnight then, but I don't want to be separated from everyone here.

"Richter, are you feeling ok lately?"

I turned and saw Churel standing there, my mother, an old soul turned vampire by my father to save her life.

"Yeah mom why do you ask? If it's about me just snapping at Gabbri I'm sorry but I don't know why I acted like that."

"You snapped at Gabbri?" I could tell my mom was shocked, because I have never snapped at anyone before with out a good reason to.

"Yeah. I was dreaming and she kept poking me to wake up but…" I didn't want to tell her about my dream now, not yet it was to soon I had to figure it out before anyone else. It was my problem not theirs.

"But what Richter? What is going on with you lately? You have almost been acting the opposite of your normal self." She pulled me into a hug and I could feel her worry overcoming me. This is why I didn't want to tell her I know she would worry.

"I just wanted to stay in this dream I was having that is all. It was a…good…one," I smiled up at my mom so she would buy it. I hope. "Honest mom."

My mom's look told me she obviously didn't believe me one bit. "Fine. And yes I feel bad about snapping at Kaitlyn like I did."

Both my eyes and my mouths went wide and so did my moms eyes as she spoke, "Richter…Kaitlyn? Don't you mean Gabbri?"

I just looked down at my feet, "Yeah I meant Gabbri."

"Then who is this Kaitlyn?"


	3. Chapter 2

**~Book 2~**

**~Story 2: Midnight Psychic~**

**~Chapter 2~**

'_Kaitlyn…Kaitlyn…who is she and how can I know her name if I can't even think of her face when I say her name. Unless it was…nah it can't be her.' I sighed I couldn't think of who she was but I know how my supposedly non-existing heart felt while I would speak her name, aloud or in my head, and it was the same feeling that engulfed me when I say the girl from my dream, well dreams. 'Damn it why is she making me feel like this. I don't even know what THIS IS YET! Ugh I feel sick and I think s its because I don't know what is happening with her right now, recently….grr I cant even come up with the right words…DAMN MY LIFE! Wait…I already am yay me…'_

A light touch.

I open my eyes, forcing myself to bring me back to the real world not my dream I was just having, to see Elise Colmillo standing there with Abbie Rasmussen. "Richter, Lord Thiery wants to see you," Elise told me in her kind voice, the opposite of her twins.

"Hmmm…ok Elise, Abbie. Do you know why he wants to talk to me? And is it just me or me and Seth or Methos?" I was so hopping I wouldn't be going there to talk to him alone, because even if he was basically and uncle to me he could still scare the crap out of me.

This time Abbie was the one to answer me. "No I don't think anyone else is there with you. I believe it is just you and Lord Thiery talking and maybe your parents, if I remember correctly."

I rolled my eyes hoping that wasn't the case. "Ugh…ok that sounds so fun," I said very sarcastically, "I'll get going now to see him. Thanks Elise and Abbie again."

"Your welcome," they both managed to say at the same time smiling, I couldn't help but laugh lightly at them.

I slowly and nervously made my way down the maze of hallways of Thiery's mashion trying not to get lost. I seemed to be the only person who lived here to still get lost on my way to the different parts of the house. And we all know why he designed the house that way, cause were _the main_ part of Circle Daybreak and one if not more of us is always under some kind of attack. Finally as I turned the corner I saw Thiery door to his office. Knocking nervously I heard Thiery say come in and I did as I was told coming in and sitting to where he motioned for me to sit.

"Richter do you have any clue why you might be here and what I wanted to talk to you about?"

I looked slightly down towards my feet scared and intimidated by him. "No Lord Thiery, I do not have any idea as to why I am here."

To my surprise Thiery smiled at me warningly. "Richter its ok don't get scared or nervous. I'm more here to talk to you about what your mom told me."

"She told you? About the me snapping at Gabbri and the saying Kaitlyn instead of Gabbri?" My eyes widened to the size of plates.

"Yes she did. She mention that you didn't want to wake up from this dream you were having and she told me her theory."

"Theory about what?"

"Yes. She thinks that it might have been the someone whom you were dreaming about because she mentioned that you said you were in a really good dream."

I didn't respond. How could I when I had thought about that to and then realized it was all true. But one thing still bugged me, why was only dreaming of her and everything that was happening to her? Were they things from the past or the future? Or was I possibly seeing them at the time they were happening?

"Richter." I looked up at Thiery. "Richter what is going on? You seem to have figured it out or what is going on with you and those dreams. And I took your silence as that Churel was right about the dreams and this Caitlyn."

"Yes and Lord Thiery its Kaitlyn not Caitlyn. Its spelled with a K no C at all." Why was I all of a sudden so concerned about how her name was spelled?

"I want you to tell me Richter."

"Tell you what Lord Thiery?"

"Your dreams. From the 1st one you had about her to the most recent. No skipping out because if you aren't dreaming about this girls past or future and its happening at the same time its happening to her she could be in serious trouble if not on a suicide path. You want to save her right?"

My heart felt like it was in 2 now. How could he think I didn't want to save her? I stood out of my chair so fast that I startled Thiery. "You think I don't want to save her? If I can I will that's all I want to do now is save her! In my dreams I am so close I can almost touch her, try to protect her and I cant cause its just a stupid dream! I only know 2 damn things from my dreams so far and that is her name is Kaitlyn and that its happening at a club in Circle Midnight!" By the time I was done I was panting. "I am so sorry Lord Thiery. I never realized how much this meant to me or affected me. I never meet her but I feel like I have known her for my whole life, as if she was a part of me."

"Richter it s quite alright. What you did just now explains a lot of why you snapped at Gabbri the other day." I just nodded, unsure of what to do now or say. "Now just tell me all about your dreams now so we can get to the bottom of this matter and save her."

I grinned so big that I probably looked like a fool, but what did it matter to me? I was going to be able to save her now, someone had faith and believed in me. But that was short lived as I sighed. "Ok ill tell you all of them but it could take a while." I closed my eyes and started to ell him, reliving each dream, each moment, as I spoke.

"Well the first few were the same or very similar. But the one where Gabbri woke me up was the most vivid to me of all the dreams so far…

(Dream 1) It started with me at this huge club almost completely covered by black irises, and the obviously means it was a club in Circle Midnight, for sure, and there were all these vampires draining humans, draining witches practically draining any species who was there. Then involuntary I started to walk over to this one spot in the club that seemed like it was trying to be a secluded spot in the raving club and I see…I see a vampire draining this teenage girl, who has to be my age if not slightly younger. I wanted to stop walking towards them, afraid of what I would see because some how I knew in my heart and mind that it was a vampire draining someone, but I can't. My mind is completely filled with the girl who he is draining, only filled with her. As I slowly approach them, the 1st thing I notice is her face and I only see her face and I get scared and protective of her. Her face is making not one of pleasure and ecstasy, but of complete and total pain and torment, as if her heart and soul were being sucked out of her very being. I reach out to grab that sick and twisted Midnight Vampire scumbag who was draining her to stop him, to save her, to hold her, to protect her, and to kill him…

But that is when Gabbri woke me up and I snapped at her. Then I had one this morning but it wasn't about her it was something I had done so I could think about what was going on with me and why I was acting the way I was with her.

(Dream 2) I started off by going to this cave I had created in my dreams high up in the mountains and I started talking to myself, 'Kaitlyn…Kaitlyn…who is she and how can I know her name if I can't even think of her face when I say her name. Unless it was…nah it can't be her.' I kept saying that and thinking that for a good 5-10 minutes and then I finally sighed I couldn't think of who she was but I did know how my supposedly non-existing heart, with me being a vampire and all with us being a part of the living dead basically, felt while with every single thought filled of her and how I seemed to speak out loud and think of her name just for my delight I guess, and it was the same feeling that engulfed me when I saw that girl from my dream, the one being drained in the secluded area of the club. Well dreams because I've had more than 1 with her in it but it was the same or similar one. Then I said, 'Damn it! Why is she making me feel like this? I don't even know what THIS IS YET! Ugh, I feel sick and I think it's because I don't know what is happening with her right now, recently…grr… I cant even come up with the right words…DAMN MY LIFE! Wait…I already am because I'm a vampire. Yay me…'

And that's all for now. I don't know what else I can do, I mean say with my dreams that's all I've gotten out from them. Man this is so infuriating." I just put my head in my hands, my body feeling completely drained of all energy form just tell him those 2 dreams.

"Hmm…thank you Richter for telling me. Now I will try to see if from anything you just told me I can possibly give us a lead as to where she is at or who she even is." Thiery rested his chin on his folded, propped up hands thinking.

"Lord Thiery don't forget our best lead is her name, Kaitlyn. And I didn't really look outside through the windows but I swear its somewhere here in Las Vegas and no where else. Plus why else could I be receiving those dreams from her so well?"

The way Thiery looked me in the eye scared me, and what he would say next would put my world into a major tailspin at 100 mph!

"She might be your Soulmate, Richter."


	4. Chapter 3

**~Book 2~**

**~Story 2: Midnight Psychic~**

**~Chapter 3~**

I was a zombie, there was no other way to describe me. I had no clue how to react to what Thiery just told me.

_Flashback_

"_She might be your Soulmate, Richter."_

_My eyes grew so big that I swear I felt and heard them pop out of my head. "There's no way that can be…" I was more scared now than I had ever been before in my life._

"_Richter, I think you know it in your heart to be true. That explains why you're the only one to be getting her messages or dreams when she is being drained."_

"_But…but…this can't be happening. I don't know what to do." I can't believe it but I started to cry and panic. I knew everything about my mom and dad's soul mate bond and how hard it was for them cause Maya came to kill my mom so much, what is the reason my dad warned me about Maya was incase she came after my soul mate when I found her. "What if Maya goes after her if she really is? My dad warned me…I mean I can't even find her now so what is stopping her…and that vampire could drain her completely at will! What if the reason I haven't dreamed of her lately is because she's dead already? What and I to do then? I…"_

_Thiery had moved so fast to be in front of me to stop me and calm me down but my eyes was still so wide._

"_Richter, it is ok. Just calm down and go and rest, relax or else you could change."_

_Thiery was right, so I took a few deep breaths and was calm again, well calmer at the least. "Now go straight to you're your room and relax. Lay down on your bed and think about anything else besides Kaitlyn."_

_End Flashback_

So here I was now. Laying on my bed looking at the ceiling, completely ignoring anyone who talked to me on my way to my room, or tried to talk. I just didn't hear what they said, nor did I want to, especially with Gabrri. I just sighed and tried not to think about her but honestly, how the hell couldn't I? by now an hour had passed by and I felt myself fall into a dream, but little did I know this one was going to be different…way different.

'_It started off just like the previous dream, me in the Circle Midnight club covered in black irises, and every vampire this time were draining humans, witches, any species who that was there. Then, as if on cue, I involuntary start to walk over to the corner that was trying to be a secluded spot in the raving club and I see…I see a vampire draining the teenage girl, who has to be this Kaitlyn girl. I still wanted to stop walking towards them, afraid of what I would see because I knew in my heart and mind, for certain, that it was the same vampire draining her, but as usual I can't. My mind is completely filled with her who he is draining, only filled with Kaitlyn. As I approach them, not slowly this time, the 1st__ thing I notice is her face and I only see her gorgeous face and I get scared and protective of her immediately. Her face is still not making one of pleasure and ecstasy, but of complete and utter pain and torment, as if her heart and soul were being sucked out of her very being. I reach out to grab that pure evil Midnight Vampire who was draining my possible soulmate to stop him, to save her, so I could hold her, protect her, and then to kill him…but my hand suddenly stops moving towards him. Her eyes, these hazel eyes with a heavy green tint so subtle yet so vibrant looking, had opened up and were looking, no more like pleading…to none other than me!_

"_Kaitlyn? Your Kaitlyn right?"_

'Help me…' _But that wasn't spoken out loud…only in my head, telepathically._

'Kaitlyn I promise I will but'

'Please…' _She begged, pleaded, to me more pain evident in her eyes by the second._

'I know your 1st name but I can't find you on just that alone, even if I should be able to…' _I wanted to cry now, I was letting her be in this horrid pain not trying to stop it, watching her DIE! I looked down at my feet, horribly ashamed._

'Keesler.'

_My head shot back up so fast that if I was human I was most certain I would have broken it. _'Keesler? Is that your last name? Kaitlyn Keesler? But…'

'Please come find me. I'm worrying…' _But she didn't finish and I wondered why but everything started fading away rapidly and then…'_

(A.N. the parts not in italics are them talking in each others head the rest is well outside of their telepathy)

And then the dream was over with and I was awake again. I sat straight up, sweating if I could ever sweat, panting, no, gasping for a nonexistent breath that I seemed to desperately need. I was scared no…not exactly, I was utterly and completely petrified out of my DAMNED FREAKIN' VAMPIRE MIND!

'_Kaitlyn Keesler…'_

"Keesler…Wait!" My eyes widened to where I think I heard them pop out of my head and stood up at vampire speed. "Keesler! I can find her now!" I probably had this stupid ridiculous smile on my face but I didn't care I could find her now.

As fast as a vampire could ever run, I was out my door, heading to Thiery's office, once again not caring about the surprised and worried faces, or the shouts and calls of my name.


	5. Chapter 4

**~Book 2~**

**~Story 2: Midnight Psychic~**

**~Chapter 4~**

Thiery was sitting in his office discussing an important matter with Japheris and Archer, my father.

"But Jaspheris what about the one option we have never even thought of yet."

Jaspheris looked up at Archer confused, but wondering what he was getting at. "What are you talking about Archer? What option are you getting at?"

"I assume it relates to why Maya keeps coming back to life." Thiery didn't bother asking, him and Jaspheris knew for sure.

Archer just nodded and spoke, "She had to have…" But he could finish because just then is when I busted through Thiery's double doors, surprisingly not making them break and fly plum off their hinges shouting, "Thiery I know!" over and over again.

Archer not really sure what I was talking about placed his hands on my shoulders.

"Richter what is going on? Why do you seem to be going crazy all of a sudden? And what do you know?" Everyone in that room was looking at me, worry etched across their faces.

I just stared out over Archer's shoulder seemingly at Jaspheris and Thiery but all the while looking like I was imagining something else or being someplace else.

"Jaspheris, why don't we all continue this conversation later ok?" Thiery spoke as calmly as ever while Archer was visibly worried.

"Ok Thiery. That seems like the right decision right now." And with that Jaspheris left leaving 2 of the 3 original made vampires and me.

**(A.N. excluding Maya that is. And also along with Maya changing Thiery she also changed 2 others who are, as you already meet, Archer and Jaspheris (surprisingly as changed in that order to lol) and their soul mates are obviously old souls Churel Asema Sangre (who was briefly introduced) and Norris Droven J and they are some of my OCs for the series hehe)**

"Archer have him sit down and relax in a car can tell us what he is talking about."

Archer, not trusting his voice much like I was, just moved his hands down from my shoulders to my biceps and triceps, moved me to the chair and sat me down.

"Thiery I know."

"Know what Richter? You aren't making any kind of sense now."

Archer had sat, well was leaning more or less, on the corner of Thiery's desk, both of them looking at him waiting for him to speak up but _so _unprepared for what he said to them.

"I know her last name."

No one spoke for the longest time, unsure of what to exactly say until Archer spoke up, "Who's last name? Kaitlyn's you mean?"

"Yes her name is Kaitlyn Keesler. We can find her now and finally be able to save her!"

"But what are we going to do? Look in the phonebook and call every single Kaitlyn Keesler in the United States?" Archer was not happy if that were to be the case of what they would have to do but he would gladly help save her.

"Well Archer we don't have to."

Damn! How can Thiery be so calm whenever I was freaking out?

"Even if she is his soul mate she has to be a reasonable distance away because look at ash and May-Lynnette. The whole time he was here in Las Vegas and she was in Blair Creek, he couldn't contact her through the silver cord even if it was after they found out they were soul mates and it was so strong. And also when Churel went to visit her parents she went a few miles south and you couldn't communicate anymore. So we know about how far it can go, or I think that it is the same for every pair of soul mates, so we will just start there and if we have to then expand it out."

My ears and neck were pounding, but in reality I knew it was my heart…

'_Can I really have a heart even if I am a vampire? Or is it just because I might have Kaitlyn as my soul mate? Oh god, please…please just let he be safe and alive 'till we find her…'_

While Thiery and my dad just sat at the desk, each to a computer doing their specialized searches.

'_Ok…never thought Thiery to be able to do this without being part of the FBI or the CIA…then again he is the leader of Circle Daybreak and the founder too. But right now even this part which is actually going really fast feels so slow when Kaitlyn's life is on the line. And what is Thiery grumbling about?'_

"Archer are you having any luck at all?"

"No, and I take it you didn't either. Hmmm….what are we going to do? There are no Kaitlyn Keeslers in the area."

My hear sunk to my feel and then out of my body it felt like when o heard that. No Kaitlyn Keeslers near here? Then where could she be at? All my hope seemingly vanished into thin air, we probably wouldn't be able to find her and save her…she would most likely die before then.

"But Thiery there is one woman with her last name as Keesler and she live just a mile from here, very close to Circle Midnight territory…and many notorious night clubs."

That was it that has to be her or someone related to her, no not that it has to be her. I cant imagine what to do if it wasn't her or if the women didn't know Kaitlyn at all or ever.

"Dad maybe that is her! She could have changed her name." My mind was racing with so many thoughts about her that my mind was pounding on my skull, screaming to let it out.

"I don't think so."

My eyes widened, how could he say that? "What? How could you say that?"

Archer gave Richter and hard star but it was at the same time showing such and understanding face that he couldn't be upset with my dad. "Its because Richter she is 68 years old. She could be Kaitlyn's grandma or something. Or quite possibly nothing to Kaitlyn at all."

I looked down, I really wanted this to work out, no more step backs please…

"Dad I want to call her and ask ok?"

When my dad looked at me I could tell he was shocked by what he say in my eyes. And I knew if I ever saw them to that I would be too.

'_Those eyes…they make him look so much of Churel. She sure has a lot of herself in Richter.'_

"Sure if its ok with you Archer?" Thiery was looking at me with an expression I couldn't describe so I took it as on of sympathy and something that made me think he knew why I had to do this…why I had to call her.

"Yes that is fine with me Thiery. He has to do this for himself, right Richter?"

All I could do was nod, my throat felt like it had closed up I was so anxious to call her but also so scared. If this doesn't lead us anywhere, my next dream could be of her dying at the hands of that vampire. I would have damned my soul even further into hell if that was possible. I couldn't bear to watch her getting killed, I could barely stand just watching her getting her body almost completely drained.

Finally Thiery handed me the phone having just called the number of the woman, named Laura, and as it was ringing and finally someone answered.

"Hello?"

I swallowed hard and started talking. "Uh…hi. Is this Laura Keesler?"

"Why yes it is. How may I help you?"

"Umm…my name is Richter Le Mote and…I know this may sound really strange but you would happen to know a Kaitlyn Keesler by chance?"

There was a pause and I knew she was shocked at what I just asked. "It's ok and yes I do know someone named Kaitlyn"

My heart leapt up to my throat. Was she there? I stopped breathing if there was ever a time that I had started breathing.

"May I ask how you know her?"

There was a long silence then…

"She is my granddaughter."


	6. Chapter 5

**~Book 2~**

**~Story 2: Midnight Psychic~**

**~Chapter 5~**

"She is my granddaughter."

"She is your granddaughter? Do you know where she is at right now?"

"No I do not. Would you mind telling what is going on and telling me why"

I sighed, that wasn't a good sign…she didn't know where she was…great…

"Yes I would love to but could I do it in person by chance, so it is not all over the phone?"

"Sure, that would be fine. Do you need my address or is it listed in the phonebook you have?"

I looked at my dad and mouthed _'Address?'_ My dad nodded and so did Thiery.

"Yes I do. When do you want me to come by?"

"If you want to, you can come over now. That way I don't forget."

"Ok. Thank you. I'll be there soon."

"Alright. Bye."

"Bye." And I hung up the phone in shock.

'_We found her! Yes! Wow…is this really happening to me?'_

"So Richter, I assume you are so excited to get to see Kaitlyn?"

He didn't hear? Thiery of all people I expected to hear our conversation with the acute vampire senses, like hearing, but I guess not.

"No, her grandmother only. She doesn't know where she is right now. That really worries me. I don't know what to do."

"Well I'm sure it will be ok. And we should go see her now, shouldn't we Richter?" My dad was obviously coming and so was Thiery.

"Archer, take Churel with you. I am going to stay here, mostly because I have to stay here anyway."

Ok I was wrong, again, on guessing he would come. But why both my parents?

"Ok."

There was a silence that lasted for a few minutes, then my dad answered.

"She knows and is coming with us. So I guess lets get going Richter. Lets go save Kaitlyn, Richter." My dad was smiling all during the last sentence and I just hoped it was or would be true and I would be able to save her.

"Ok," was all I could muster out without my voice cracking cause I felt like crying. We walked out and I was dead silent but my mom and dad talked the whole time and within 10 minutes we were at Mrs. Keesler's house. I was having a battle inside me about to go through with it or not and just back out now. Another 2 or 3 minutes later, I finally run the doorbell and an elderly woman answered, she had to be at least in her mid 60's.

"Yes?"

"Um…hi I'm Richter, the one who…"

"Ah the one who called about Kaitlyn right?"

I was so nervous so all I could do was nod, once again, like a dumb vampire bobble head doll.

"Come in, come in. please. And who are you two?" She asked motioning to my mom and dad.

"I'm Archer and this is Churel." My dad introduced, not bothering to say Churel was his wife or I was their son.

The instant we walked into her house, I felt like I was in a witch's house or shop, like the one in the case of Thea and Blaise's late grandma's witch shop and house. I knew she wasn't a witch 'cause she didn't have any traces of witch blood in her veins that I could smell, but she knew all about us.

"You three are vampires, and I right?"

"H-How…d-did you know Mrs. Keesler?" I was so scared that she was going to kill us or something worse, but she just laughed.

"Don't worry I'm not going to kill you or anything. I may not be a witch or anything else, but I do know how to recognize one. So that would mean you two are either Richter's parents or siblings."

"We are in fact his parents." My mom answered before my dad this time and Mrs. Keesler smiled.

'_I wonder if Kaitlyn smiles lie her…'_

As we walked into the main hallway of the house you could see more witch items on the walls and shelves.

"My granddaughter, Kaitlyn…"

But that was all I heard cause I was so captivated by the house. The minute we walked into the main living area, I was aw-struck. The main living area had things from vampires, or related to them…well us, and the same thing with werewolves and shape shifters, but still there were more witch related items than anything else. Some of them looked like ones Thea has and a few that I was so sure Thea has too. Finally we had a few pictures on the wall, one was of a little girl with what looked to be her parents and the rest were of just the little girl, all alone, in the pictures or sometimes with a slightly younger looking Mrs. Keesler. This one photo on a table caught not only my attention and eyes but also a little bit of my heart. This girl looked to be about my age maybe a year younger possibly, with those hazel eyes with that o little yet so much green in them.

'_Kaitlyn's eyes…'_

Her hair was bobbed, but not to bobbed off because it came down to where the tips of her hair, a coffee color with what looked to be a few highlights, barely brushed against her shoulders and neck. She was almost like the Kaitlyn in my dreams, but her hair in my dreams was slightly a darker shade of coffee.

'Could that be her? Its so hard to tell…but…'

As soon as I had thought that I saw another picture and then the moment became a surreal one.

"THAT'S HER! There she is! THAT'S KAITLYN!"

Mrs. Keesler looked at the photo I was pointing at and smiled gently.

"Yes that is Kaitlyn."

My mom and dad walked over and looked at the picture too.

"Wow Richter she Is very pretty."

My mom whacked him on the are saying something about how men always uses the word pretty and hardly anything else and my dad's smart comeback was about how he thought she was drop dead gorgeous. Mrs. Keesler was laughing but I still didn't care, all that mattered right now was Kaitlyn. I felt a hand on my shoulder that brought me back to reality.

"Richter will you tell me how you know Kaitlyn?"

She lead us over to s table as soon as I had nodded and I started to explain once we were all seated down.

~Change in POV~ (change in scene to club but you still hear Mrs. Keesler and Richter talking)

Music was blaring so loud you could visibly see the walls shaking from the bass vibrations. The black irises that covered the whole club were quite…tacky and old, anyone who knew of the Night World would know what the black irises meant.

"So you saw her in a Circle Midnight club?"

"Yes. And she was with a vampire that was almost draining her completely."

A scream resounded nearby in the club, just another vampire messing with their human's mind, driving them to insanity so they could completely drain their body of blood.

"Is she part of Circle Midnight? I thought, well actually assumed, that you two were part of Circle Daybreak."

"Yes, we are in Circle Daybreak."

"Then why? Why is she at the Circle Midnight club in my dreams?"

I feel arms wrap around my waist, a familiar feeling to me, but I utterly detested this feeling. The feeling of the arms of a damned vampire around you.

"Its because she is on a mission for the part of Circle Daybreak we are in."

"A mission? To do what?"

"To spy on a Circle Midnight club, but I don't know which one."

But I had to like it, my life literally depended on it or else I would end up like the girl who had screamed a minute ago. So I pretended that I liked it and also I thought about how I absolutely enjoyed it, since he could read my mind.

"Why would any part of Circle Daybreak send anyone who was a day breaker, on a mission like that?"

"Because she is gifted in ways."

"Gifted in what way?"

His teeth touched the crook of my neck, and I felt his fangs grow and come out. All I could do was brace myself as he sunk his fangs into my flesh and then I just had to wait till he had gotten enough blood from me. As soon as he stopped he spun me to where I was facing him and he kissed me for a quick peck on the lips, leaving traces of my own blood on my lips. While I had the chance, I took the initiative instead of just being a bystander.

"She is a psychic."

~At night club~

"Ryyln…am all I am to you is a toy?"

(A.N. the last sentence was Kaitlyn talking in case you couldn't tell and the P.O.V. change was from Richter's to Kaitlyn's P.O.V. and you will probably end up seeing the P.O.V. change more in the later chapters from between 3rd person, Richter's and Kaitlyn's P.O.V. and Kaitlyn is finally being introduced into the story more J)


	7. Chapter 6

**~Book 2~**

**~Story 2: Midnight Psychic~**

**~Chapter 6~**

**Kaitlyn's POV**

"Ryyln…am all I am to you is a toy?"

He caressed my face gently like he actually loved me, but I knew the truth. All vampire, werewolves, witches and shape shifters belonging to Circle Midnight despised humans and called us all vermin.

"No, no. don't you worry your pretty little self about that. You know I love you for you."

He leaned down and kissed me again and I hated having to pretend but what else could I do to stay alive? So I had to kiss him back, I would have rather have kissed a dog, and no I don't mean a werewolf either, like a pet dog than this vampire here right now. Hell, kissing a dirty garbage can would be better than this.

'_Yeah…sure…me or my blood?'_

"Now, now my sweet and loving Kaitlyn. Do you believe me now?"

All I could do was smile my sweet fake smile at him, and he never knew the difference, "Yes, Ryyln. I do now."

"Good." He lead me over to what I had nicked named 'Our Corner' because that is where he always drains me, well almost drains me cause he still needed me around.

**Richter's POV**

My eyes had bulged out of my eyes. "Kaitlyn is a psychic? No way!"

Mrs. Keesler just nodded. "Yes, it is true. Why do you think I have lots of witch items here? Most have been in my mothers side of the family for years, even centuries on a few."

"So it runs on your side of the family?"

"Well, yes, but on my mother's side. No men in my family have been psychics. And only a few are chosen, if you want to use that word."

"Chosen to be what? A psychic? And does this mean you and Kaitlyn's mom are psychics too?"

"Richter…how do you even know if Kaitlyn's mom is Mrs. Keesler's daughter and not daughter-in-law?"

Damn, my mom was right. But how did she even know if the men carried it in them or not?

"Her mother is my daughter. She…well they, as in her and her husband that is, decided to use Keesler as their last name. and no me an my daughter are not psychics at all. My mother was the last one in my family, before Kaitlyn came along of course, who was a psychic."

"Wait isn't a psychic known to be a "lost witch" in the night world?"

My dad was right, that was one of the many things drilled into our heads when we were little, that human psychics were what made up the "lost witches" of the night world. And man my parents were literally always right today it seems.

"Yes but for some reason we have no witch blood in us. We have tested it and I assume you could tell just by smelling my blood, right?"

"Yes. From the moment I came into the house I could smell nothing but human blood."

Mrs. Keesler nodded. I had no idea what else we could do, up until my mom asked an important question.

"What psychic abilities, or powers, does Kaitlyn posses?"

**Kaitlyn's POV**

I finally woke up after having Ryyln nearly drain me. I was lying in a room of red, literally. The bed covers, flooring, wall paint, or wallpaper I couldn't really tell which one it was, ceiling, and any other kind of decoration in the room, like he lights and furniture. Wow…who ever would want red, not a mahogany color red, but a sports car red color furniture?

"Ahh…I see your up my precious."

Ugh…Ryyln was in the room still…how lovely.

"Yeah. How long have I been asleep, Ryyln?"

"Only a few hours."

Man this is such…such crap. Just because I'm a psychic I had to do this mission? I haven't even had a vision since I started this mission like a week ago or something like that.

"You feeling up to going down stairs and partying some more?"

Did I honestly have a choice here? No…

"Sure. That I am always up to."

I gave him a smile, fake of course, and he stood up and led me down into the club. But I sure did want to leave and never look back at all. Just forget about all this. All the while I never wanted to leave. Since I got here I haven't had any visions and was able to live, to live like a normal human could.

'_But that wont last long I bet…'_

**Richter's POV**

"Kaitlyn's abilities as a psychic are few. She has visions and I believe that is it, unless she hasn't told me all of it."

"Wow. Visions of what?" I was so interested in that part. Visions of the past or future or both?

"Her visions are mostly of the past and future. But the only problem she runs into is she cant tell when it is happening in the past like what year or sometimes how long ago. Then with the future she can clarify around when the time it will happen."

"Oh. How long has she been a psychic? Well, no I meant how long has she known that she is a psychic?" my mom asked her.

"Since she was 5 years old. At that age up until 13 years old was the hardest years for her. it's the hardest for any psychic, its mostly because they are so young and that is when their powers, or abilities, grow into what they will be gifted with, even if Kaitlyn says it isn't no gift it's a horrid curse."

"She doesn't want it? It as in be a psychic."

"No. not one bit."

Finally I spoke up after not knowing what to say about everything up until now. Could her and her visions be why I had all those dreams of her?

"Mrs. Keesler, why does she not want the visions?"

"Only she can tell you. It is her right to tell you not mine."

I only nodded. For some reason I was starting to feel very sleepy. Was one of the dreams of her coming on?

"Mrs. Keesler, is there some place I could lay down? I just feel…"

I didn't know how I felt. _'Exhausted? Dead inside? Wait…I am, but…but maybe in a new meaning? As in without her?'_

"Yes Richter there is. We only have to rooms but we have this wide couch over here," she said as she got up and led him over to where the couch was, "Feel free to rest or sleep on it ok?" She smiled, man Mrs. Keesler was so kind.

"Ok thank you." I tried to give her my best smile that I could since her hospitality was indescribable.

She walked back over to where my mom and dad where sitting as I laid down on the couch, my back to them and my face towards the backing of the couch.

"Now tell us more about Kaitlyn…"

But they just got drowned out as I felt myself become unfocused and almost feeling as if I was floating somewhere out there not on earth. But I soon realized, as the dream started, that I was still on earth, but questioning if I was in a vision of hers or what else could be going on…

_~Dream~_

'_The club…I was back in the club but for some reason I could freely move around. And so I looked around and I couldn't see Kaitlyn or the vampire that had been almost draining her. And then I noticed it. Their was something different about the club this time around. The club was not as dark as it previously had been, it wasn't hard to see around for a human anymore. But that's when I could no longer move freely and then she and he showed up. She looked so week and deep set in her eyes I could see she was in pain, weak and so sad. I needed her to see me, needed her to tell me anything like the club's name…anything to help her! When she looked up to looked around her eyes locked with mine and my heart jammed up into my throat, and she looked like she was trying to get over to me or at least get away from him…so I did the only thing I could think of at the time…scream._

"_KAITLYN!"_

__

_And I was blasted out of the club, facing the front of the club. Damn it all, was I not suppose to be able to talk to her anymore? And the moment I look up to the sky, asking god knows who why and for some kind of sign that she is more ok tan what I say her and help even, and I realized I was staring right at the club's sign, seeing the name of it._

'_Finally…shit and crap this isn't good…not good one bit.'_

_The club's name was well know in the Daybreak Circle, we kept a close watch oh who was part of it. Any dangerous or wanted vampires, witches, shape shifters, and even some humans, usually because the hired someone from the Night World to do something horrible for them or even with them sometimes. I just couldn't believe it was this club and I never knew it._

_Black Dusk…'_


	8. Chapter 7

**~Book 2~**

**~Story 2: Midnight Psychic~**

**~Chapter 7~**

"BLACK DUSK!"

"Ahhhh!"

Oops…I had scared everyone in the house, I had woke up screaming Black Dusk. My dad was standing up while, and I must say it was quite an amusing sight to see but…, Mrs. Keesler and my mom were literally sitting/standing on the table.

"RICHTER!"

Crap…my dad was mad, no he wasn't mad, he was furious!

"What the hell was all that screaming Black Dusk for!"

…Lovely he wasn't furious either…he was completely pissed off.

"Dad that's where Kaitlyn is at! I just had a dream that's why I was feeling so sick, well so tired I meant, but either way we can get her now!" I just couldn't help ending that with an absolutely stupid grin on my face that made me look…well stupid.

"But Richter…"

"But what dad? I don't see the problem here…"

"That's because you don't know yet. You, Niko and Damian are supose to learn when your 18, which is next year for all of you guys. Churel do you think he should be told sooner?"

"Archer…" My mom had gotten down and put a hand on my dad's shoulder, which I know is what calmed him down a few minutes ago.

"If it was for any reason that this I would say no but…for the sake of saving Kaitlyn and not leaving her there to possibly die and hurting Mrs, Keesler. Archer, please, don't choose that way."

Ooooh…my mom got my dad good. Maybe that's why I love her so much cause she can convince my dad of anything as long as it usually, will, involve save someone's life from the Night World or someone she knows from a killer or stalker.

"Well ok."

Yes, he is going to talk, but about what? And is it going to take long and all so we could go, oh I don't know…SAVE KAITLYN?

"Well the thing is…it is along story so right now I'll make it short. We can't just go into a Circle Midnight club and take her back, especially if she is "hosting" a vampire. Someone, and the vampire for sure will, notice her gone and seek her out. And they wont hesitate to kill her and anyone who knows where she has been. And, I really hate to say this but, they will also kill her family."

My eyes bugged out at all of this, so dad…this was the short version, huh? Great…just flippin' great. My life is filled with so much good luck.

"Then what? What can we do sit around and wait to see if she is let go?"

"No."

"Then what?"

I had just about had enough of this, so when I said that, I had thrown my hands up it the air as if surrendering.

"Calm down you two."

But we just ignored my mom, but I sure didn't ignore Mrs. Keesler.

"Richter, please calm down. For Kaitlyn's sake then?"

I stopped immediately. Mrs. Keesler walked over to me as my arms slowly lowered back down to my sides and put her hands on my shoulders, gently guiding me back over to the couch I had been "sleeping" on was.

"Richter, relax. It will all be ok."

I didn't respond because seriously…if we didn't get her out fast she will be killed.

"Richter there is something your not telling me, I can tell so in your eyes. You may be a vampire but your anything but soulless, Richter. Your not just doing this for Kaitlyn and me aren't you?"

She was right I wasn't, it was for me too because Thiery said she might be my soul mate and I want to know…no…I just absolutely _have _to know if she is or not.

"Richter its ok if you aren't. Are you doing it for Lord Thiery?"

My dad answered for me.

"No. Me, Jaspheris and Thiery have never heard of Kaitlyn before or else we would have her in this, I don't know how to exactly describe it, but database like system of everyone in Circle Midnight. We don't even have you in it which is very odd but must be a mistake."

"Poor Lupe, all that time of putting in all those names and she missed 2 or a few," my mom said shaking her head, her hair flying some.

"Ah, I see. Then what is your other reason, Richter?"

I sighed…this wasn't going to be easy for me to say. Hell, its not easy to tell anyone this.

"For…me…" I answered in a whisper, but she just smiled at me.

"I had a feeling. Is it to ride yourself of these dreams? Or to save her so you know your not to blame for her death if it comes to that? Or is it something totally different?"

"All maybe? I really don't know but for sure the last one…something else."

"Like what Richter? I wont be mad at you for anything you say. You already went this far for Kaitlyn and I."

"Thiery said the reason I might be having these dreams about her…and now that you said she was a psychic I am more sure than of anything that could be right…but they might be because…she could be my soul mate…"

_**Thiery's POV**_

It had been a good few hours since Richter, Archer and Churel left to go to Laura Keesler's house about Kaitlyn.

'_I assume it was her if they are gone this long.'_

But I was hoping that they might call or something so I could know what is going on.

"Thiery."

Along with that sweet voice, I felt arms slowly wrap around my shoulders and the soulmate principle gave us that shocked that connected Hannah and I. Our minds were connected and she saw and felt what was wrong with me, but not letting go of me she spoke calmly, in my head.

'_Thiery don't worry they will contact you soon, ok? I bet they will any minute.'_

'_Yes but still…grrr…I knew Richter was just like Archer, I swear. How is he anything like Churel?'_

Hannah just laughed softly and hugged me tighter.

'_I see more and more of Churel in him everyday, especially with recently. How much he cares for others is just like how Churel cares and worries about everyone. He is more like Churel than you give him credit for. And I will admit he can be like Archer attitude wise but isn't Damian the same way?'_

'…Yes your right Hannah I guess…'

But just as I was about to continue the phone in my office rang and both of us snapped out of each others minds.

"Hello."

"Hey Thiery, its Archer."

"Bought time you called where have you been?"

I didn't have any patience right now for him. I just hope they hadn't done anything stupid.

"Were still at Mrs. Keesler's house."

"Ok. So what is going on is she the girl Archer has seen or not?"

"Yes. She is."

I started to rub my forehead with my right hand, damn this was going to be hard to get her out of the club, if we ever found it.

"Ok now we just have to find the club…"

"Black Dusk."

"What?"

"Richter had a dream about it. It is Black Dusk. Were in for a rough ride with this one."

"No joke…hmm…well have to figure something out."

"What is it Archer?"

"Send Richter in undercover and talk to her while pretending he wants to drain her."

"…"

"Thiery?"

"So you want Richter to go in alone? And you believe he can do this without blowing it?"

"Yes…I do believe so."

"Ok then."

"Ok?"

"Well send him in undercover."

(A.N. hi I just wanted to give a quick thanks and shout out to purple halo and nightgirl25 for all the support and reviews are 2 are amazing ^^ and also if anyone wanna give me any ideas as to what will happens next cause I'm kinda stumped up until he goes to the club so yeah that would be awesome thanks)


	9. Chapter 8

**~Book 2~**

**~Story 2: Midnight Psychic~**

**~Chapter 8~**

_**Archer's POV**_

"Ok then." Could Thiery be anymore vague than he is on a daily basis? Well as of right now, yes.

"Ok?"

"Well send him in undercover."

I couldn't believe he was letting Richter do this considering how emotionally and even physically, or mentally depending on what you want to consider the dreams to be.

"Ok. Should we come back or are you going to come here?"

"I will come over there Archer so we can discus this our plan of action."

"Sure thing. That's better anyway cause one the phone it could get hard on any given day."

_**Richter's POV**_

I was so excited, I was actually allowed by Thiery to go undercover.

'_Kaitlyn here I come to save you.'_

_**~ The next night~**_

(A.N. Anything in italics and bold is part of the flashback and just italics is thinking only or soulmate principle…you'll know the difference :D )

_**3rd**__** POV (Flashback in Richter's POV)**_

"_**So Lord Thiery, what do you plan to have Richter do to get into the club?" Mrs. Keesler was worrying about me. She didn't want me or Kaitlyn to get hurt at all, even if wood was the only thing to be able to hurt me.**_

He was walking toward it, the club. Trying to be so sure of himself as not to blow it.

"_**Richter is to go to the club and act like he is part of Circle Midnight and find Kaitlyn so he can talk to her."**_

"_**Ok but he can't just walk right in there. He looks to much like a Daybreaker and his attitude is way to…"nice"? Thiery just think for a second. Richter will stick out like a sore thumb."**_

"_**Then we will have to do some altering to his appearance Archer."**_

And that is the reason Richter looked so different now.

His piercing green eyes, just like Churel's, were dulled with red contacts to make him have more of a blood thirsty look. His usual semi-combed out deep golden-brown hair was completely unruly, not combed in the slightest bit and they, and by the it was mostly Thiery, had put black streaks in his hair to give him, as Thiery had said, "The bad boy in Circle Midnight look" even if Richter disposed the streaks.

'_Damn Thiery…I don't care if he is the leader of Circle Daybreak or the king or Egypt or suppose to be my uncle. He is soooo dead when this is over with. And there is no damn thing as the "The bad boy in Circle Midnight look" and there never will be!'_

Also, Richter's hair held a little bit of gel, as if to make it look even more like something had exploded in his face. His usual wear of dark wash jeans and t-shirt of some kind and color was completely replaced. He now was wearing a, borderline white, pale blue dress shirt with 3 quarter sleeves and a black sleeveless vest. Also he had on black, almost, skinny jeans and black semi-dress shoes.

Richter never liked being this dressed up at all and yes this was dressed up to him.

'How does dad love to be dress like this almost all the time? I sooo don't get him.'

"_**Why do I have to be this dressed up?" I whined.**_

"_**Because you look much less like a Daybreaker and more like a Midnighter. Now just a few more things…"**_

_**I held my hands up as if to shield me from Thiery, and in a way I was.**_

"_**No. No more. No more anything to my hair or clothes or anything!"**_

_**Thiery just held out his hands, asking for something.**_

"_**What?"**_

"_**Your jewelry."**_

"_**What about it?"**_

_**Thiery sighed and just stated, "It can identify you. They all are containing the symbols for Circle Daybreak."**_

"_**Oh…then I guess here."**_

_**For some reason I didn't want to give him them but I had to and replace them with jewelry the had Circle Midnight engravings and symbols. So there went my one earring I have hidden in the top part of my right ear not the lob, but then again so did Seth, Niko, Damian and Methos.**_

_**Next things I took off was my chain, well more like necklace I guess, and carefully gave it to Thiery. It was starting to feel weird not having anything to show I was a Daybreaker or anything. And my tattoo on my left shoulder blade was made sure to not only be covered by a shirt and vest but also by some cover-up that my mom had.**_

_**The very last thing to come off was my ring. I dint want to give it to Thiery, so I just walked past Thiery and handed it to my dad. I was the ring my dad had gotten and it meant so much to me. More than anyone could ever say they have felt. I didn't need it to be lost, I would die if I did.**_

"_**Better Thiery?"**_

"_**Almost Richter."**_

Not a sign of Circle Daybreak was present on Richter now. He was morphed into a Midnighter now and soon he would feel what it was like to be with others.

He stopped in front of the building, its lights dimmed but colored lights flashing, made up for the dimness of the lights. The front, painted in black, making it look like it was built out of black brick when it wasn't. the sigh reading, 'Black Dawn' in the most perfect cursive, yet still clearly readable, followed by a picture or painting of the black iris.

'_Now all I have to do Is get in without a problem. I hope there is no problem.'_

Richter now stood in front of Circle Midnight's most notorious night club in the whole state of Nevada and all of Circle Midnight, Black Dawn, the one that held Kaitlyn within its walls.

"_**Ok now that you look like you belong, we have to figure out 1 more thing."**_

_**Mrs. Keesler spook up this time, "What would that be? What more can we do to get Richter even more ready?"**_

"_**Well the name is the problem. Richter is such an unusual name that no Midnighters are named Richter. And with my name, Archer being just as rare to find almost, because Thiery, Jaspheris and I are the only ones with our names."**_

"_**And our sons are the same way except for Damian, but with the spelling it's original. Me and Hannah instead of it being spelled 'D-A-M-I-E-N' it is being spelled with an 'a' not and 'e'. While Jaspheris named his son Nikoulis but if he had to and he does use his nickname Niko. And Richter is just Richter. I don't think you go by anything else right Richter?"**_

"_**Yeah. So were gonna change my name for this mission?"**_

"_**Yes and we need to think of one."**_

"_**Try Garrett."**_

_**Everyone looked at Mrs. Keesler, wondering how she knew that was a Midnighter name.**_

"_**How did you know that was mostly used in Circle Midnight?" Thiery asked her.**_

"_**Well, I don't hear that name much do I thought it would make a great cover name."**_

Richter walked toward the club's entrance but the vampire "bouncer", more like a guard but, at the entrance stopped him from entering.

'_Oh crap…'_

"Who are you? I know I've never seen you hear before. What do you want?"

'_This is not good…crap…'_

"Well I wanted to get in because I'm meeting a," I whispered the next part, "I am going for this one chick in there that I meet the other day."

"Ok but what is your name?"

"Ri-…Garrett."

"Hmmm…?"

'_Crap…I just messed up…I am dead…oh crap…help!'_

**(A.N. ok if you noticed I changed this to be book2 story 2 because its on of like 12 or 15 stories in this series I kinda had this was the most recent I could remember this one the best and I will change the others too ill get to it tonight so yeah hehe and now im about to also work on another one that is the 2****nd**** in book 1 the series so yeah that might go a little slow at updating but be patient ill get it all going^^ thanks)**


	10. Chapter 9

**~Book 2~**

**~Story 2: Midnight Psychic~**

**~Chapter 9~**

**Richter's POV**

"_**Don't get your cover blown. That means forget your name and just think 'my name is Garrett' ok? Also no fights at all, they draw to much attention and it will only take 1 person to recognize you. Also anything else that could cause to much attention. Got it?"**_

"_**Yes, Lord Thiery."**_

"Ok Garrett, go on in."

'*sigh* oh my god…it worked! I am in!'

I nodded to the guy, well vampire and walked in. The walls were black and decorated all over the place were the black irises.

**(A.N. sound familiar?^^ didn't Kaitlyn say the same thing before? Hehe^^)**

'Being in the actual club and being in it in a dream are so different the feeling and feelings are different too.'

I looked over to the to the front left corner, it was "the" corner, the one in my dream with Kaitlyn and the vampire were always at.

But all I felt like doing right now was to sigh and just wonder around to see if I could find her. But 1 problem with that, as soon as I had started to move I bumped in to someone, eyes widening…

…_Him…_

"Oh sorry I wasn't paying attention."

"Hey no probs dude its packed in here more than usual so its all cool."

Wow who was he trying to sound like Mr. Cool. But then I saw something I'd ever thought I see. And I grabbed her arm.

"Kaitlyn."

I couldn't breath suddenly my heart and everything else was in my throat. And none the less she was looking at me oddly.

"Who are you?"

And of course I said the stupidest thing ever, "I've see you in my dreams."

She immediately yanked her arm out of my grip completely creeped out.

"Who the hell do you think you are?"

"Please just hear me out Kaitlyn…"

"No."

"I meant that I've had…"

"Dreams about me I know. So don't waste you breath I'm not going to do what you want at all."

"But…"

"No shut up you sleazy vampire who's a creep."

She started to walk away but she stopped when I said 5 simple words.

"I'm here for your grandma."

With the way she spun around I would have sworn she was a ballerina at some point.

"My grandma? So now your saying you know my grandma?"

"Yes I do. I just came from seeing her."

"Sure…"

"Mrs. Keesler told m all about you. She's worried about you, Hell! She is so scared for you. She just wants you home."

"Ok so u know our last name what does that prove?"

I moved closer to her so no one else would hear this.

"I know you're a psychic. Your grandma told me all about what you can and cant do."

Her eyes widen.

"No one knows that. No one here can pick up on that."

"Please…I know it's a far fetched idea but she really is worried about you. And the dreams I mentioned are more like things that is, was or is going to happening to you. And I found your grandma to see what was happening and what she told me was right."

"I want to leave and go back to her but I can't. My job here isn't done I have to do this."

"No you don't. Just go now and it don't look back."

"But…"

"Kaitlyn here you are. Oh who is this?"

"Uh this is…"

"Garrett. "

"well Garrett is there a problem here?"

'_Omg this guy is so possessive.'_

"No. No Ryyln. Nothing is wrong here."

"I was just asking if she would let me suck her blood."

"Ok but no she is mine sorry."

And with that they walked off and I was left standing there.

'_Things are getting way interesting now…'_


	11. Chapter 10

**~Book 2~**

**~Story 2: Midnight Psychic~**

**~Chapter 10~**

"So she said that she couldn't leave huh?"

Ugh…I felt so bad. Mrs. Keesler was so sad now and worried sick about Kaitlyn. I should have just grabbed her and taken her with me.

"Yes…I am soo sorry Mrs. Keesler I should have tried harder…" I was depressed by this.

She laid a reassuring hand on my shoulder.

"It will turn out all ok I am sure Richter. Now tell us about what happened to your eye there."

_**~Flashback~**_

_**After Kaitlyn had walked away, I figured it was my time to leave this club before my cover was blown. But I was walking away from the club some guy ran into me and the grabbed me by my collar.**_

"_**Hey punk! Watch it!"**_

_**Before I could say anything like I'm sorry or anything, the guy had hoisted me up by my collar and was face to face with me.**_

'_**Great a werewolf…not going to end well.'**_

_**I managed to choke out a, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean…"**_

_**But I couldn't finish cause he threw me to the ground.**_

"_**I will show you sorry punk vampire!"**_

_**And then he pulled back his arm and let one hell of a hard punch go directly at my face.**_

_**~End Flashback~**_

"Ouch. How long does a punch take to heal for you Richter?"

"It will just take a day usually, but since it was done by a werewolf it may take slightly longer."

Mrs. Keesler dabbed a wet cloth on my eye a little bit more before going down to the cut on my lip the was already close to being completely healed.

"Richter I honestly thought you would keep a low profile on this undercover mission. And then you get into a fight outside of the club?"

"I wasn't intending on the guy reacting that way. He and no one else ever questioned who I was or anything. It's fine I promise."

"I'll trust you Richter, but it better not come and bite us in the butt later."

_**~At the club~**_

_**~Kaitlyn's POV~**_

I was sitting there in the corner with Ryyln, thinking about what that guy said. Was, well is, my grandma really that worried about me? Of course she is I know her better than anyone. And did he really see me in his dreams? I have no clue if he did but he seemed sincere and…so familiar to me.

"Hey Ryyln."

He leaned down and kissed the right side of my neck mumbling a, "Hmm Angel?"

Ughh… did he really have to call me angel? Blah!

"Is it possible that I could leave for a day or so?"

He looked utterly shocked at my question.

"Why? Why would you want to leave?"

"Well I was thinking I have been here for a few weeks and haven't contacted my grandma hardly at all. I know if I don't go see her she'll end up calling the police and report me missing. And I do miss her."

He was thinking…and I wish I knew what it was that was going through his head.

"Fine. But only to avoid her getting suspicious."

I was smiling so big I was so excited to see my grandma again.

"Oh thank you Ryyln," I said in fake admiration and love. And then to sell it even more I gave him a quick kiss on the lips…ewww how gross it is to kiss him.

"You can leave tomorrow afternoon and be with her for 1 day, got it?"

'_Can someone say possessive much?'_

"Ok sounds good," I said with my half fake smile on my face.

_**~The next morning~**_

_**~Richter's POV~**_

It was early morning and it was just Mrs. Keesler and I in her house. My mom, dad, Thiery and Hannah had all gone back to the mansion. My parents were coming back in the afternoon to see if we got anything and to see tell us anything they may have gotten.

'_Grrr…'_

I was still pissed and pissed about a new issue, the vampire, the one she was with. I didn't realize until late last night that I knew who he was, Ryyln, even though I did hear her say his name I didn't connect the 2 things together. He was a main runner vampire in Circle Midnight who no one could control or not give him what he wants unless they are asking for their own death.

"Richter? You ok?"

I sighed. "No…maybe…I am not sure. I didn't realize till late last night who that vampire with her was, and its not good."

She came up behind me and gave me a reassuring hug, she was always being so kind and caring to anyone.

"I maybe be worried sick about her, but no matter how bad the person she is with is I know she'll be ok Richter. You should believe that too."

She sat a cup of calming tea in front of me and had one for herself too. I was thinking about so many things right now. And I decided to ask one of them.

"Mrs. Keesler? Will you tell me what Kaitlyn is like?"

"Hehe well the 1st thing you should know is she doesn't like being called Kaitlyn much, she prefers Kait a lot better."

"Hmm…Kait huh?"

"Yeah she kinda got it from when I used to call her my catty Kaitlyn."

We both laughed at that I could easily see Kait being a cat or something to that nature.

_**3**__**rd**__** POV**_

Mrs. Keesler and Richter heard the front door open and then a voice that Richter would soon find out, didn't belong to such an innocent girl after all, even if he should know that after he talked to her in the club.

"Grandma? Are you here?"

Mrs. Keesler's eyes looked like they were about to pop out her head.

"Kaitlyn?"

She stepped out from the doorway of the kitchen to the doorway where the hall from the front door to the living room meet.

"Is it really you, Kaitlyn?"

The instant Kaitlyn saw her grandma she dropped the few bags she had in her hands or on her back and ran and gave her a huge hug.

"Grandma! Oh my god I have missed you so much. I am so so so sorry that I never contacted you while I was gone, but I just couldn't do it. I couldn't risked you getting hurt grandma…"

Mrs. Keesler just rubbed her back soothingly. "Sweetie it is alright. I understand completely how things were."

Finally when Kaitlyn pushed away from her grandma slightly and walked towards the living room but she froze as soon as she saw Richter standing there too. If looks could kill the glare Kaitlyn was giving Richter right now would be worse then staking him in the heart with wood.

"Kaitlyn, dear, why don't you sit down at the table and let me get you something to eat? You look so pale and hungry, have you even eaten anything while your were at the club?"

Mrs. Keesler guided Kaitlyn to her seat and made her sit down.

"Now Kaitlyn stay here while I go get you something to eat, ok dear?"

"Ok grandma, that sounds really nice." Kaitlyn smiled a true smile that Richter had never seen before.

'_She does smile like Mrs. Keesler.'_

"Why are you here?"

'_And here comes the venom from the none poisonous snake…' _Richter thought.

"What do you mean Kait?"

"Pssh, you know damn right what I mean. Why are you, a vampire, here in my grandmothers house, looking for me? Tell me why you are here. And I am not Kait to you."

"Well I am here cause I kept having dreams with you in it and I saw all the pain the vampire, that you were with, cause you when he almost drains you each night."

"Well that was none of you damn business to be snooping around in."

"Last time I checked I couldn't help it cause I was the one being pulled into these dreams and I couldn't leave them!"

Just then Mrs. Keesler walked in and was shocked to hear us arguing like we were. "Now you to calm down and talk later. Right now Kaitlyn I wasn't you to eat."

"Ok Grandma." "Ok Mrs. Keesler." We said at the same time, getting a satisfied smile out of her.

"Can I just ask her one thing, Mrs. Keesler?"

"Just one though Richter."

"Kaitlyn do you know who the "leader" of you Circle Daybreak?"

She rolled her eyes as if to say, _'Why the hell are you asking this you damned vampire?'_.

"Yes I do. And now I guess you want to know her name, right _Richter_?"

Jesus, could she say my name anymore menacingly? Holy crap she doesn't want to be bothered at all by any vampires.

"Yes that would be great." Richter just got the glare from her again. So he sighed and asked, "Please?"

"Better. Her name is Jana Roshton."

Richer sprung up so fast he almost jumped up into the ceiling. He knew that name and she was no day breaker.

"What? Tell me your joking?"

Kaitlyn glared at Richter once again.

"Yes…why does this even matter to you?"

"Because she isn't part of Circle Daybreak!"

Kaitlyn stood up, going face to face with Richter in what looked like it erupt into a fist fight.

"Oh well excuse me! I don't know anything oh mighty vampire, Lord Richter. I was just going by, oh I don't know…what our Circle Daybreak who says Jana is!"

"Its all a lie! I know cause my dad is Archer Le Mote! Who is now also in charge of all the Circle Daybreaks in the world with Lord Thiery and Lord Jaspheris."

"Yeah right! That is the biggest crap I have ever heard from a vampire!"

"Oh? Oh really? Well I can tell you the Jana Roshton used to be a member of…"

"Circle Midnight. Yeah, yeah I know that already!"

"Sure! But did you know that she runs a Circle Twilight _NOT_ Daybreak!"

"She does _NOT_!"

"Yes she _does_! Why wont _you _believe _me_?"

"Lets see….maybe because you're a vampire and I am not sure you are Lord Archer's son! You seem a lot like a damn monster to me!"

"Oh really? Have you thought that I know that?"

Kaitlyn and Richter's faces were now a mere inches apart, both locked in death glares.

"Kaitlyn, Ricther please calm down."

But Mrs. Keesler's pleas went unheard.

"Besides you saying that you had these so called _"dreams"_," she stressed out dreams and air quoted them again for emphasis, "Why did you come to the club to get me? Do you want me to be your new "toy" like the other vampire does?"

"No! I originally did it so I could save you for myself, not because I wanted to make you my "vampire toy"!"

Richter's voice resounded through the small house but Kaitlyn didn't move an inch from her spot.

"Sure…YOUR SUCH A LIAR!"

"Oh am I? I'm the liar? What about you?"

Her face became cold and deadly calm, and her eyes turned into narrowed slits.

"What do you mean?"

"Well your in a Circle Midnight club pretending to be a human when your not! You're a psychic!"

"Well while I was at the club I had no visions AT ALL! So that was the most human I have ever been!"

This time when Mr. Keesler stepped in, she was heard.

"Kaitlyn, what do you mean?"

At this time Archer and Churel had walked in, at 1st oblivious to the fight. But as soon as they saw Richter's face they knew it was all tense and a fight was most likely going on.

"Grandma, I haven't had any visions since I started the mission."

"That is not good. I'll go fix some tea to help get your visions back."

As Mrs. Keesler started to get up and go toward the kitchen, Kaitlyn stopped her.

"No grandma. I don't need…no I don't _want _it."

"But Kaitlyn, dear…"

"Grandma please?"

"Kaitlyn, I am sorry but no."

She slouched in her chair as her grandma went in the kitchen and looked at Churel and Archer, eyes widening quite a bit.

"No way you Lord Archer and Lady Churel aren't you?"

"Yes but please you don't have to be so formal. And I do believe you are Kaitlyn am I right?"

Churel was always so nice and really polite with anyone and it was nice most of the time cause it was comforting but on rarities it was so annoying. Archer came over to stand next to Richter calming him down, or trying to.

"Yes that is me."

"Well then it is a delight to meet you finally."

In his ear, Archer whispered, "Richter calm down what is wrong?"

"Her Circle Daybreak runner is Jana Roshton, dad! She's part if Twilight now and was part of Midnight for the longest time! Please tell her that!" He growled out. Richter couldn't help it, he was pissed.

"Come on your mistaken she is not!" Kait argued again.

"Both of you cut it out no more arguing! And I am making u a big glass of calming tea Richter!" Mrs. Keesler shouted at us from the kitchen.

"Kaitlyn, Jana is part of Twilight. Japheris, Thiery, and I had and eye on her for the longest time but we lost her a few years ago. And Circle Twilight is the main holder or lost witches."

"Lost witches dad?"

"What are lost witches?"

"Lost witches are those humans who have psychic abilities or powers and they have no clue where it comes from. The ones who know they aren't witches."

Just then Mrs. Keelser walked in with 5 cups of tea handing the only pinkish red cup to Kait, most likely the special tea for her, and the rest in blue cups to the rest of them.

"But Archer, there is no one in my family that has been any part witch and same with Kaitlyn's fathers side. And since my ancestors we have been part of Circle Daybreak and we have all been tested for witch in our blood and no one has come up with anything, not even the ones who were psychics, like Kaitlyn. She doesn't remember but she was tested when she was young and it said she has no witch blood in her."

"Odd…then I'm not sure then."

"Hey Kait…"

"I said don't call me that cause I hate you…"

"Don't care…but when do you have to go back to the club?"

Mrs. Keesler slightly stiffened up, she hated the idea of her going back and risking her life more. And Kait was just looking down at her cup of tea, obviously meaning soon.

"Late tomorrow afternoon."

"Kaitlyn…darlin' please don't go back…"

"I have to grandma or else you'll get hurt…and if you did I couldn't stand myself then."

My face tightened, my mouth forming a tight line trying to figure out a way to stop this, but nothing.

"What are we gonna do then? We can't let her go back!"

Archer gripped Richter's shoulder.

"There is nothing we can do yet but wait and see and make sure someone is here all the time with Mrs. Kessler for protection."

"Now its late so lets all get some rest ok? Kaitlyn your room is just the way you left it so you can go there. We will talk about this in the morning ok?"

They all agreed and headed in for the night, well everyone but Archer and Churel who left to go back to Thiery's mansion.

**(A.N. id figure id make this longer and it worked especially cause it had kaitlyn and richter's fight scene in there and may I say…the plot thickens^^ r&r plz lol)**


	12. Chapter 11

**~Book 2~**

**~Story 2: Midnight Psychic~**

**~Chapter 11~**

_**~Kaitlyn's POV~**_

When I woke up the next morning, everything seemed so surreal. I knew I was in my bed with the sun shining through my pale green curtains, that wasn't the surreal part. The being in the club for so long was the surreal part. Now that I was safe in my home I didn't feel like I was there, just one of my visions maybe, but that's all.

'_But Ryyln is waay real. I know it is…sadly…'_

The whole house was quiet so I knew everyone else was asleep most likely. I walked out of my room heading toward the dinning table and kitchen area when I stopped cause I heard someone taking softly. I looked around the corner to see Richter on his cell with someone.

"No dad…I don't know, I'm just so confused and torn. I need help."

He took a deep breath and his next sentence sounded like he was gonna cry.

"Please? I cant do this alone. I'm not…I'm not powerful enough."

His dad talked on the other end for a while, I didn't know what he was saying but I wish I did, but after a while was over Richter said, "Ok dad bye…Hi Seth."

'_Seth? Who is Seth I wonder.'_

"Hey man calm down. I know we're all like that with Jana, but I'm not gonna force her to believe us."

Surprisingly I heard the Seth guy scream, "WHAT? ARE YOU INSANE?" over the phone. Man Seth was loud.

"Ok if we don't get her to trust us what can we do? All we can do is make sure she is ok and alive. And Seth, she is as stubborn as me with this so it is like I'm fighting with myself here so its not worth it. Mrs. Keesler seems to be starting to believe it but only somewhat."

Richter sighed and rubbed his temple, slightly nodding his head at times.

'_Me? Stubborn? Nahh…' _I thought back to our fight we had, _'Ok maybe I am at times.'_

He started speaking after a few minutes, obviously interrupting his friend, Seth.

"Seth, Seth no. having Elise here talking to her wont change a thing…Why?…'Cause she hates vampires in general too and I can see why. I don't blame her either, I hate 'em too especially me."

'_He what? He hates himself? All because he is a vampire? He isn't a normal vampire he's…he's kinda soft. Not like I thought he was: cocky, arrogant, self-centered and self-absorbed, controlling…he's different than others. Now I see why grandma trusts him so much.'_

"Yeah sure like that would happen or I would let that happen dude. But bye Seth. Maybe see you soon…yes if I need Elise I will call her."

And then he hung up. But then he scared the hell out of me now.

"You can stop hiding now Kaitlyn, I know you've been there for a while."

'_Ughh…oh no.'_

"Look," I started off coming around the corner, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to eavesdrop but…"

He held up a hand signaling me to stop.

"It's ok."

I moved over and sat next to, well across from him, since our couch was in an "L" shape.

"I'm sorry."

The words were out before I even realized. Crap…

"Hm?"

"I'm sorry…for yesterday and all. You were right…I was being stubborn, no doubt about it."

"No you had the right. I was pushing you to believe it was true, but…I know I can't do that."

"But I should have listened not yelled at you or called you all those names."

There was silence for a minute, then he spoke back up.

"I guess were both sorry, huh? And so I don't mind…I am those things."

My eyes widened a lot at that. No way he was .

"No you aren't but…I heard what you said to your Seth friend. That you hate all vampires especially yourself. Why?"

I was starting to sound desperate, like I needed him to believe that he wasn't that he was purely good. I've seen the worst vampires out there, well maybe not the worse cause I've never seen Hunter Redfern or Maya but…close enough. Yes he did have a temper but most of us do at times especially under great stress, like it seemed he was now with me.

"I don't know but…everyone thinks I am when they hear I'm a vampire and don't know my circle I'm in. since most are in Circle Midnight I just get clustered in with them and my temper I get from my dad doesn't help."

I scooted closer and placed my hand on his arm, on his biceps and triceps part, and spoke up. I couldn't let him do this to himself, no more… no longer.

"No. They lie. Your not I mean I've been so mean and cruel yet…your still helping me, trying to save me."

He said nothing, did nothing but was looking at his folded hands in his laps so I continued.

"Richter," that got him to look at me this time, "Please? don't believe them and…and could you tell me the dream you've had of me?"

He nodded and looked away back down at his hands, which were now fidgeting.

'_Nervous he must be.'_

"Well the 1st few dreams were the same…

"The 1st one started with me at this huge club, almost completely covered by black irises, which ended up being Black Dusk, and I saw all these vampires draining humans, witches, practically draining any species who was there. I involuntary I started to walk over to this one spot in the club, trying to be a secluded spot in the club and I see a vampire draining this teenage girl, who was you. I kept walking even though I wanted to. My mind was completely filled with you. As I slowly approach you 2, the 1st thing I felt when I say your face, I felt scared and protective of you. Your face was making not one of pleasure and happiness, but of complete and total pain. I reach out to grab that vampire you were with to stop him from draining you, to save you, to protect you, and to kill him.

"But I woke up then. But that wasn't the last one I had 2 well 3 more, but the 2nd one was mostly wasn't a dream but me screaming at myself for not being able to get anything else about who you were or where you were. And I also was like, ''Kaitlyn…Kaitlyn…who is she and how can I know her name if I can't even think of her face when I say her name. Unless it was…nah it can't be her.' I kept saying that and thinking that for a good 5-10 minutes and then I finally sighed I couldn't think of who she was. But I ended up being right it was the girl from my dream…you.

"The 3rd one started off just like the previous dream, me in the Circle Midnight club covered in black irises, and every vampire this time were draining humans, witches, any species who that was there. Then, as if on cue, I involuntary start to walk over to the corner that was trying to be a secluded spot in the raving club and I see him draining you again. Your face is still not making one of pleasure and happiness, but of complete and utter pain and torment, _again_. I was able to reach out to try to grab that vampire who was draining you to stop him…but my hand suddenly stops moving towards him. Your eyes, had opened up and were looking, more like pleading to me. You said, 'Help me…' But that wasn't spoken out loud…only in my head, telepathically. I told you I promise but you cut me off saying, 'Please…' you begged and pleaded to me more pain evident in her eyes by the second. I told you I couldn't find you by just a 1st name but you spoke 'Keesler. Please come find me. I'm worrying…' But you didn't finish and I wondered why but everything started fading away rapidly. And that was it for that one. that's how I found your grandma, we looked up Kaitlyn Keesler but got nothing in Vegas but got a Laura Keesler.."

"My Grandma…"

" Yep. The most recent one was when I figured out what the clubs name was. It stared with me back in the club but for some reason and I could freely move around. And so I looked around and I couldn't see you or the vampire with you around. And then I noticed there was something different about the club it was not as dark as it previously had been. But that's when I could no longer move freely and then and I saw the 2 of you walk up. You looked so week and I could see you were in pain, weak and so sad. You looked like you were trying to get over to me or at least get away from him so I did the only thing I could think of at the time…scream, scream your name. And then I was blasted out of the club, now facing the front of it. And the moment I look up to the sky, asking god knows who asking for some kind of sign and I realized I was staring right at the club's sign, seeing the name of it. I thought, 'Finally…shit and crap this isn't good…not good one bit.'"

"Seriously? You said shit and crap together when they are the same thing? Hehe you odd Richter."

"I know. But when I looked up and after I thought that I saw the name was Black Dusk, it harbored any dangerous or wanted vampires, witches, shape shifters, and even some humans, usually because the hired someone from the Night World to do something horrible for them or even with them sometimes. I just couldn't believe it was this club."

"Wow…"

"Yeah I know its sounds weird like I'm a creep for some reason. I mean I don't even have telepathy or any kind of mind powers."

"You know…it kinda sounds like my visions I have. Its either has, is or is going to happen. And I get them at random times…"

"Well look who is finally getting along at last."

We both looked to the door way and saw my grandma walking toward us. She had a smile on her face, clearly happy at the sight and also enjoying this…a lot.

"Grandma…" I said warning her cause she still looked like the Cheshire cat.

"What? I was just saying." my grandma sat in the corner between me and Richter, her face looking as if she was sobering up. "What are we gonna do about you Kaitlyn? We can't let you just leave again for who knows how long. Who know what he will do to and he could kill you by then."

Suddenly Richter flipped his phone open and punched in some numbers or letters then hit the send button, I mean its easy to tell when a person does that _if _you are observant and put it up to his ear.

"Who are you calling?" I found myself asking him, sounding very…skeptical? I don't know how I sounded.

He looked at me with such an intense star and I got goose bumps from it.

"I have an idea…"

**(A.N. oooh a cliffy what is his idea? And who is he calling? Lol and its coming to the end of this climax now but another one…the most intense one…is yet to come ^^)**


End file.
